Debatable
by zodiaclover2468
Summary: With Lucy and Lisanna fighting over Natsu they don't realise how similar they are. With Juvia thinking both Lucy and Lisanna are after Gray, she fails to notice how nice they are. With each of the respected girls fighting for seemingly no reason it starts to tear the guild apart. Master Makarov decides enough is enough is enough and makes a drastic decision. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Notes: I have crossed posted this on wattpad and I will be posting on ao3 at some point. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! But if I did all crackships would have a chance!**

**FULL SUMMARY: **Apart, Lucy, Juvia and Lisanna are each individually strong in many different ways. But together...they're unstoppable.

With Lucy and Lisanna fighting over Natsu they don't realise how similar they are. With Juvia thinking both Lucy and Lisanna are after Gray, she fails to notice how nice they are. With each of the respected girls fighting for seemingly no reason it starts to tear the guild apart.

So one loud chilly but slightly depressing morning at the guild, Master Makarov decides enough is enough. He sends the three always bickering but equally kind girls on a three month mission in a forest and are told that if they cannot get along by the end of the mission then Master would have to make a more...drastic...decision.

Let's watch as the three girls go from hating to loving each in three long months.

The small town of Magnolia, near the outskirts of Fiore, something was eerily...off. The normally rowdy, joyful guild known as Fairy Tail was awfully quiet for a cool summer evening. This had been going on for a few weeks now, ever since the Fairy Tail guild won the Grand Magic Games, the normally outgoing guild started to be a depressing gloom of sadness and irritation that seemed to hang over the city of Magnolia like a large dark thunder storm cloud.

The citizens of the Magnolia all carried on with their day as usual- although not with as much joy and energy. They were all startled as a loud angry cry sounded throughout the whole city- coming from the strongest guild in Fiore.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy's normally soft and happy voice echoed through the guild hall making some of the guild members shrink back in fear of what might come next.

"I'm not going anywhere with them!" Lisanna snapped almost as loud as Lucy had previously, she stood up alongside Lucy, or as Lisanna called her :the blonde bimbo- and Juvia -who Lisanna referred to as: Water Stalker.

"Sit back down" Their master growled with irritation and an exhausted sigh. The small old man rubbed his hand down his face with another sigh as his 'children' sat back in the places they had previously sat.

"Girls, this has been going on for long enough. Not only has your fights been going on for weeks, you're fighting for a reason only you three know." The small old man paused when Juvia opened her voice to say something, but snapped it closed when the guild master's tired eyes locked with her own dark blue ones.

"You three fighting has been affecting the whole guild, hell - the whole of Magnolia. Your constant verbal and physical fights have been putting Natsu's and Gray's fights to shame. Times ten! You three are making the guild miserable, irrated and exhausted." He continued, only to pause again. Juvia looked to the side in what he could only assume was guilt, Lisanna looked down at hands in her lap with a bite of her lip and Lucy's face scrunched up in a cringe as she realised how bad she'd been affecting her friends.

"Juvia didn't know we we're that bad..." Juvia's whisper trailed off as her eyes locked with the ones of her master's soft, kind ones.

"You're not that bad. You're worse!" The small man the girls loved like a grandfather said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. It worked for a moment, only for the reason why they were there to pop back into their heads, wiping the smiles off of the beautiful girls faces.

"Now. Down to business. You will be going on a three month mission, travelling to forest's all over the place looking for ancient artifacts that have been lost for centuries." The small man that sat on the big brown desk instead of his black leather chair, raised his hand to silence the protests that the girls started to voice.

"This is NOT up for debate. Now back to what I was saying, you will find all of the artifacts on the list I will give you in a moment. This job is not to be taken lightly as some of the forests are inhabited by dangerous dark guilds and other dark mages." Thankfully the girls stayed silent making the master smile, knowing he'd won this battle against the girls.

"Now I want you to go home, pack and get some rest. You're train leaves at 5:30 am, you'll be going to the Wass Forest, which is a 5 day train ride. You'll each be staying in a small cabin on the train and when you arrive an old friend of mine will tell you where you will be staying and more information about what you'll be having to do once you get there." Master Makarov explained as he handed each girl a train ticket and then handed each girl a small bag along with a list of items, some of the items on the list not even Lucy could pronounce!

"What are the bags for?"

"Juvia wants to know what the bags are for."

Lisanna and Juvia scowled at each other and were probably about to start bickering, if not for Makarov clearing his throat, catching the girls attention.

"The bags have essentials in them that you'll need for this, along with other train tickets, money and instructions, I need to go sort out the guild's paperwork so I don't have time to explain but the instructions will explain everything you'll need to know. Now go on you should get home." The master turned and grabbed a pile of papers as thick as a dictionary.

The master smiled slightly to himself as he heard the three girls shuffle out of his office, muttering about insane times to wake up.

Lucy stormed out of guild with a grumble and a slam of the big oak doors of the guild. She stomped down the street towards her house as she gripped the handle to the bag she had been given by master Makarov, she shoved the train ticket into her skirt pocket quite ruffly, making her keys jingle about.

She was so mad she didn't even walk on the ledge of the river, she just stormed straight down the street towards her apartment, surprising the fishermen that always rode their boats across the river. When she arrived at her apartment door she grabbed the keys to her apartment and unlocked the door with a huff.

"I can't believe I have to go on a mission with that creepy delusional blue haired freak and that bitch face white haired cowbag" Lucy cursed to herself as she slammed her door and stomped inside her apartment.

"This is bullshit" Juvia spoke in first person when she arrived at her apartment in Fairy Hills, you see Juvia normally speaks in first person when she's around people she's comfortable with and really and truly trusts. Like the trust you have in your lover or mother, which is hard to find now days.

Sure, she trusted everyone in Fairytail but this kind of trust is completely different, plus she wasn't really at that level of comfort with anyone, except herself - obviously.

She flopped face first onto her bed, which had a sea blue bed sheet, duvet and pillowcase. Sure, she had plenty of Gray stuff in her apartment but sleeping with Gray's face all over her bed is a bit too far even for her.

Lisanna let out a sigh she had been holding in as she walked out of the guild after explaining everything to her sister and brother.

She hated how master was making her go on this mission with the blonde bimbo and the water Stalker, but...she really didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't atleast be civil with the blonde and the bluenette.

Although she couldn't see how she would be able to get along with either of them. After all, Juvia had just came out if nowhere with all this 'love rival' shit and Lucy, oh don't even get her started on Lucy.

She had been bestfriends with Natsu long before Lucy and when she came back from the 'dead', there was Lucy. She came between her Natsu and with Lucy there, her and Natsu couldn't rekindle the relationship that they had previously to their two year separation.

Plus Natsu didn't even seem to see her anymore unless she made herself be seen, all he seemed to see was Lucy, even if the blonde wasn't even trying.

Lisanna was pulled out of her thoughts when she realised she was outside her house that she shared with her siblings.

With a heavy hearted sigh she opened the door to the house.

QOTD: What did you think of the first chapter?


End file.
